powers
by Goldfish Queen
Summary: The whole gang is some how all going to end up with powers. They have special dutys to do.
1. Mimi's Power

Mimi's POV. . .

                It all started the evening before today.  I don't know what it was or how it happened.  It scared me more than anything else.  I wonder if anyone else had something like this happen.

                "Hey, Mimi!" I heard Kari shouting from across the street.

                "Hi!" I shouted back.  

                She came over to me.  "What's going on?" she asked. 

                "Not a lot." I told her, boy was that a lie.  "You?"

                "Same here." she said. 

                "Where's everyone at?" I asked. 

                "They're waiting for us at the coffee shop." Kari told me.

                Kari and I walked to the coffee shop together.  "Is this another one of those meetings Tai called?" I asked.

                "No, Matt called it." she said. 

                "Oh, okay." I said. "So, do you know why he called this meeting?" 

                "No, not a clue." Kari said.

                "I didn't even get a call about it." I told her.

                "That's strange," Kari said, "he called everyone, at least he said he told some people to tell you or something." 

                "I don't know, but I didn't get a call." I repeated.  

                "Well, here we are." Kari said as we came up to the building and went in.


	2. Matt's Power

Matt's POV. . . 

                "What was that?" I nearly shouted as something hit me.  

                "Matt, are you okay?" I hear dad yelling from the living room. 

                "Nothing dad," I yelled out my bedroom door. 

                "Okay, but its time for bed." he yelled. 

                "Okay," I shouted.  Why do I have to go now, its only ten o'clock.  I grabbed the phone and called Tai and Joe.  I told them to get a hold of everyone else.  I then turned my lights off and laid down.  Before I knew it I was asleep.  

                I woke up to my alarm clock every morning. I turned it off.  Took a shower and left for the meeting.  I got to the coffee shop and order a cup.  I saw Joe and Izzy sitting in the biggest booth.  I walked over to them and sat down.

                "Hi guys," I  said.

                "Hey, how's it going?" Izzy asked.

                "Okay I guess," I said.

                "Life sucks," Joe blurted out.

                "Why?" I  asked.

                "It doesn't matter," He said as Sora, TK, and Tai came up to us.

                "What's the meeting for?" Tai asked.

                "And why so early?" Sora said. 

                "I tell you all when Mimi and Kari get here," I said.

                About ten minutes later they came in and got in line to get something to drink, and then came over and sat down with us.


	3. Telling the Others

_All POV's. . ._

                "What's going on?" Mimi asked in her usual cheery voice. 

                "Not much," they all said.

                "Why was the meeting called?" Kari asked.

                "I called this meeting, because something happened to me last night," Matt said.

                "Matt I didn't know you had it in you," Tai said.

                Kari, Mimi, and Sora start giggling. 

                "No, not that," Matt said as he started to blush.

                "Then what?" Tai asked.

                "You guys are going to think this is weird," Matt said.

                "Spill," Sora said.

                "I. . think. . I can. . I mean I have powers," Matt said.

                "You what?!" Tai said as he started to laugh.  What does he think? That he has magical powers.  How stupid can you be, he thought to himself.

                "Its true!" Matt said, "I can move things with my mind." 

                "Okay then prove it," Tai said, "Move this salt shaker," he moved it to the middle of the table.

                Matt began to focus on it.  All of the sudden it lifted off the table and fell back down.

                "Wow!" Tai said loudly.

                "I think the aliens had something to do with this," Izzy said.

                "I have to go," Joe said.

                "Okay, then this meeting is over," Tai said.

                "Hey Matt don't leave yet," Mimi said.

                "Okay," he said.

                Everyone was gone finally, and Matt sat back down across from Mimi.

                "What is it?" he asked.

                "Well, I had something happen to me last night too," she said.

                "What?" Matt said.

                "Its kind of what you have," she said.

                "But what?" Matt asked.

                "Can we go to my house?" Mimi asked.

                "Okay, but why didn't you say something when everyone was here?" he asked.

                "I can't do it in public," Mimi said, "and I didn't want to get made fun of." 

                They then got up and left for Mimi house.  They got there ten minutes later and went inside.  No one was home, so Mimi decided it wouldn't matter what part of the house she showed him.

                "Okay, here goes," Mimi said as she looked around the room for a minute. Within a few seconds she had lifted her feet off the ground a whole foot and the door started moving.  She lost concentration and fell.  Matt caught her before she fell completely to the floor. 

                "What are you two doing here?" Mimi's mother asked.

                "We just came home to. ." Mimi said.

                Matt added, "To grab a bit to eat." 

                "Yeah," Mimi said.

                "Okay, when your done you need to leave," her mom said, "It's such a beautiful day, don't stay inside all day." 

                "We won't," Mimi said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a snack bag of chips for them, "Bye mom." she added as they headed to the door and left.  She closed the door and they headed for the steps.  "That was close," Mimi said out loud with a sigh.

                "I wonder why we're the only one's that have gotten any kind of power," Matt said.

                "Maybe their not meant to get them," Mimi said, "and that would make us special!"

                "But why did we get them around the same time?" Matt asked as they came to the door.  He opened it and let Mimi go through. 

                "Maybe it means something," Mimi said.

                "Maybe it does," Matt said. "Well, I have to head home."

                "Okay, then bye," Mimi said as she walked back towards the doors they had just come out.  She went back up into her room, and called up her friends to talk.       


	4. Sora's Power

_Sora's POV . . ._

                I had just gotten home from hanging out with Tai. It was late and I need to go to bed, but I had too much energy.  I was just so happy after spending the whole day with Tai. 

                "Sora," mom yelled. "Its time for bed."  
                "I know, but I'm just to happy to sleep," I yelled back.

                "I don't care," she said. "Go to bed." 

                "Okay," I said a loud to myself.

                I walked over to my dresser, and grabbed my p.j's. I put them on, and started wishing I was still with Tai, and hadn't come home.  All the sudden I found myself in Tai's room. 

                Tai looked at her worried. "How did you get in?" he asked.

                "I don't know," I said. I didn't want to be with Tai anymore, I was so embarrassed.  I started to think about my room back at the house and all the sudden I found myself in my room again. "Thank god," I said aloud. 

                "I thought I told you to go to bed," my mom yelled out as soon as I had finished speaking.


	5. Tai's Power

_Tai's POV . . . _

                I looked around the room wondering where Sora had come from and where she disappeared too. 

"Tai are you still awake?" my mom yelled from the living room.

                "Yes mom," I yelled back.

                "Don't stay up to late," she yelled back.

                "I won't," I told her, and went back to my room to think.  As I was sitting on my bed all of the sudden a pillow was in my hand.  I didn't grab for it, it just appeared in my hands. "I wonder how this got here?" I asked aloud to myself. I placed it back where it had been.

                Then something else popped into my hands. "What is going on here?" I yelled out loud. I made a look of I'm going to die, then got up and looked out my bed room door. No one moved or they just weren't paying attention. _That was close, _he thought to himself.

                I sat there for a moment, and then said out loud, "Pillow," and the pillow popped into my hands. "This is great," Tai said aloud. 

                "Who are you talking too," my mom asked.

                "No one," I yelled to her as I put my pillow down.

                "If your going to talk then close your door," she said.

                "Okay," I yelled back, and closed my door. As I stood by the door of my room I said, "Picture." The picture I hadn't seen in three years popped into my hand. "Hey, I've been looking for this picture." 

                 I couldn't sleep for the longest time after that, but I finally fell asleep. The next morning when I awoke I called the gang up, and told them to meet me at the same place we met the day before. 


	6. Discussion

All POV. . . 

                Mimi and Matt walked into the coffee shop. "If this is about what I think it's about, you should tell them," Matt told Mimi.

                "I know I should, but we would all have to go somewhere else for it," Mimi said. "I don't want everyone to see me in this place." 

                "We'll tell them we need to go some place else after we're done talking about whatever" he said. 

                "Okay," she said, as she walked over, and order herself a drink. Then walked over to the table  they had been at the day before. 

                "Looks like we made it first today," Matt said.

                "Yep," Mimi said, as she took a sip of her drink. 

                Just then Joe, and Izzy walked up. "Hey," Izzy said, as she slid in the booth next to Matt.

                "Two days in a row we had to come to this place now," Joe complained. "I think I'm allergic to the drinks they serve here."

                "Whatever," Matt said, as Joe slid into the booth too.

                "Hey you guys," Sora said, as she walked up to the table. "Move over," she said to Mimi. Mimi slid over and Sora sat down. 

                Just then Tai and Kari walked up, "Where's T.K?" Kari asked. 

                "He said he'd be here in about ten minutes," Matt said.

                "There he is," Kari said, as he walked into the shop. "Hey, T.K!" 

                "Hi," he said. "Now what's this meeting for?" 

                "Well, I had the same thing happen to me last night," Tai said, as T.K took a seat next to Kari in the booth.

                "You mean you can do some kind of floating thing too?" Mimi asked.

                "No, I can," Tai started to lower his voice. "I can move objects with my mind."  
                "I didn't want to say anything," Sora said in a low voice. "I can transport myself to a different place."

                "I have one too," Mimi said. "I just didn't want to say anything when Matt was telling you guys yesterday."  
                "Lets go some place else," Kari said. "Those people over there are watching us." She glanced in the direction of the people. There were two girls, and a guy watching them.

                They all started to slide out of the booth. After everyone, but Mimi was walking away from the booth they walked over to her. 

                "Can I help you?" Mimi asked, as she backed away.  They were getting very close. "Could you please back up," she said loudly.

                Matt heard her, and headed towards her. "You heard the lady," he said loudly. "Back up!" Matt grabbed her hand, and started to walk away pulling her.  "I wonder what they could want you for?" 

                "I don't know, but there following us," she told him, as they reached the door, and the others.

                "Hey you guys," Matt started. "We need to think of away to ditch these guys." 

                "I know what you mean," Tai said, as they walked out of the building.

                "And I think there after Mimi," Matt added.

                "Why do you think that?" Sora asked. 

                "They didn't come over till she was standing by herself at the table," he told her.

                "We should find out what they want?" Mimi said. 

                "No, were not putting you or anyone else in danger," Matt told her.

                "Let go of my hand," Mimi said, as she jerked her hand away from his. "I don't care, your not the one putting me there," she said, as she turned, and headed towards the people that were following them. 

                Matt tried to follow her, but Tai grabbed his wrist. "You can go when she needs help."                       

                "Hi!" Mimi said. "I've noticed that you've been following us, and I want to know why? I mean its not like were anyone famous."

                "We know what you have," the guy said. 

                "I don't know what your talking about," Mimi said clueless.

                "We've seen him use them," the girl said, as she pointed to Matt.

                "These things you have are no toy," the other girl said. 

                "I know," Mimi said getting frustrated. She turned around, but the boy  grabbed her wrist. 

                Matt came running at them. "Leave her alone," he yelled.  "She did nothing to you." 

                They released her wrist, and right away Mimi began to rub her wrist.       

                "You care for her," the first girl said. 

                "Whatever," Matt said. "Come on Mimi." He walked away with Mimi following him.

                "I had everything under control," Mimi said angrily. 

                "It didn't look that way from where I was standing," he told her. 

                "That's because you didn't give me any time," she said, as she walked past him, and the others. 

                "Just leave her alone," Sora said, as Matt tried to follow her. "If you follow her now you'll only make things worse."

                "Whatever," Matt said, as he headed off in the direction of his house. 

                "Looks like every things falling apart with these new powers," Kari said. 

                "I wonder who will get them next," T.K said. 

                "Who knows, but there coming in two's so," Sora said. "Maybe it's you and Kari." 

                "Or it could be Joe, and Izzy," Kari added.

                "Not likely," Izzy said. "From my calculations it's been going with two people, but there are both a male and a female each time."

                "So it's Kari, and T.K," Sora said.

                "Or it could be some one, and Joe or Izzy," Tai said.

                "I don't want to get these strange things," Joe said. "I don't want to be a weirdo." 

                "Would you shut up Joe," Tai said rudely. 

                "Who do those people think they are?" Sora asked.  "I mean they have no business messing with us. We've done nothing to them."

                The guy and the girls started to walk off in the opposite direction. 

                "Hey wait up," Tai yelled to them, as he ran towards them. "I was wondering who you were?" 

                "That's none of your business," the girl said.

                "I was just asking," Tai said. "I mean after all you know who we are, and we don't even have a clue about you."

                "I'm Jason, and these two are Jill, and Josie," the guy said.

                "Do you know what my name is or should I introduce myself?" Tai asked them.

                "We know your Tai, that's Sora, and the one earlier was Mimi," Jill said.

                "Okay then," Tai said. "Would you like to hang out with us sometime?"

                "Sure, but not anytime soon," Jason said. 

                "Then you could hang out with us next Friday," Tai said.

                "Sure," Josie said.

                "Okay bye," Tai said, as he headed back towards Sora and the others. "There not that bad." 

                "Who are they?" T.K asked.

                "Their names are Jason, Jill, and Josie," Tai told him. "We'll be hanging out with them next Friday."

                "I tell Mimi tonight," Sora said. "Me, and Kari are going to stay at her house."

                "Yep," Kari said. "We need to get are stuff together." 

                "Yeah, bye," Sora said, as her and Kari walked away.   

                "I have to go study for a test for college," Joe said.

                "College is a year, and a half away," Tai said. 

                "Better to be ready," Joe said.

                "It's the summer too," Tai said.

                Joe didn't say anything, and just walked away. 

                "I have to be going too," Izzy said. "See you later."

                "Yeah," Tai said, and walked off in the opposite direction of Izzy. He decided he would head home. 


	7. Kari's Power

Kari's POV . . .

                We went to my house, and picked up my things. Then we headed over to Sora's to get her stuff together. 

                "Tonight's going to be so great," Sora said, as we left her house, and headed to Mimi's.

                "Yeah, I can't wait to get there," I said. About ten minutes passed, and we arrived at Mimi's house.   I knocked on the door. 

                The door came open, "Can I help you?" 

                "Yeah, we're looking for Mimi," I told the doorman.

                "Come in," he said. "Mimi your guest are here," he announced.

                "Thank you," Mimi said, as she walked down the stairs. "You can take the rest of the evening off."

                "Thank you," he said, and with that he left to get his things. He then left for home.

                "We have no adults tonight," Mimi said. "They're going to some big fancy party a few cities away. So I thought I'd invite the guys over to come swimming with us. Their not coming back till tomorrow evening either."

                "Sounds fine to me," Sora said. "What about you Kari?"

                "Okay," I said. "What will we be eating for dinner?"

                "We'll make something special for us, and the guys," Mimi said.

                "We need to look through the cook books to find something," Sora said.

                "Lets go," I said, as they raced to the kitchen.

                They walked in, and got out all five books. Mimi went through, and found two that looked nice. Sora picked out two too, and I found three that looked nice. We chose apple pie for desert, and we chose chicken and cheese potatoes for dinner. 

                We got everything started, and Mimi called the rest of the gang to come over.  

                "They said they'll be here in an hour," Mimi said, as she walked into the kitchen.  "Oh, and Joe and Izzy said they won't be able to make it."

                Sora was just now starting the potatoes in the microwave.  "I hope this turns out good," she said with a smile.

                "Me to," I said.  

                An hour passed, and the guys showed up, as we were setting the table. 

                "Your table is ready," Mimi said, as she ushered us all into the big dinning room.

                "Wow," Tai said. "You actually made something without burning it."

                "Haha," Sora said.

                They took their seats, and began eating. 

                "That was really good," Matt complimented.

                "Thank you," Sora, Mimi, and I said.

                "Well, we'll have to wait a little while to go swimming, but we can go ahead and change," Mimi said.  

                "We'll take care of cleaning up the dishes," Matt said nicely.

                "Thank you," Mimi said.  

                "No prob," Matt said. The boys got on the dishes while we went and changed.

                We came back twenty minutes later, and the dishes were done. "You can go change now," I told the guys.

                "Okay," TK said, and they walked out to change.

                The girls and I headed out to the pool.  We were all sitting out there when Tai, and Matt came out but not T.K.  We all jumped into the pool, but I waited for T.K.

                As I was waiting all of the sudden I found myself on all fours.

                "Hey, what's wrong with Kari?" I heard Mimi asked.

                "I don't know," Matt said waving his hand in front of my face. 

                I looked around, and saw my body, but couldn't figure out were I was.  I ran over to myself, and spoke, "Help."

                "Hi, puppy," Mimi said petting my on the head.

                _Oh, my god I'm in a dogs body_, I thought. I began wishing I was in my own body, and poof I was back in it. 

                "Oh, my god you won't believe this," I started.  "I was in that dogs body."  
                "What?" Tai said looking at me strangely.

                "I'm serious," I said desperately.  "I don't pretend things."

                "Is that why you were in a trance looking deal," Sora said.

                "I guess so," I said.  "I know I wasn't in my body."

                "Can you do it again?" Mimi asked.

                "I don't know," I said. "I can try." _I want to be the dog, _I thought. I found myself in the dogs body again.  

                "Bark once, if your Kari," Tai said. 

                "Bark," I said. They all looked at each other, and I put myself back in my body. "I told you." 

                "Where's T.K?" Mimi asked. 

                "I don't know," Matt said.


	8. TK's Power

T.K's POV . . .

                "I wish we didn't have to do this tonight," I said out loud to myself.  "Considering that anyone one of us that doesn't have powers could get them."

                I pulled on my swimming trunks, and was about to go outside, when I found myself outside.

                "What the heck?" I said loudly.

                "What is it Mimi?" Sora asked.

                "Nothing," I said. _I can't believe this I'm in her body,_ I thought to myself. "I have to go to the restroom. I'll look for your brother while I'm inside," I said.

                "Okay," Matt said. "I hope your okay, because you're acting pretty weird."

                "I'm fine," I lied.  I rushed into the house, and look around, and looked down. _I didn't really pay attention, but Mimi's got a pretty nice body, _I thought to myself. 

                Mimi came rushing out of the bathroom in my body. "Get me out of this right now," she yelled. "And stop looking at me you little pervert." 

                "Okay," I said. "I'm not sure how to get out though." 

                "Get me out of this body or . . or . ." Mimi said.

                "Or you'll what?" I said.

                "I'll kill you," Mimi said.     

                "You'll kill yourself if you kill me," I told her.

                "What's going on between you?" Matt asked.

                "Nothing," I said.

                "Yes there is," Mimi said. "He won't stop looking at my body." 

                "T.K I didn't know you were that interested in Mimi," Matt said.

                "I'm not," I yelled from Mimi's body.

                "What are you two up to?" Matt asked confusedly.

                "Your brother switched bodies with me, and now he checking mine out," Mimi yelled from T.K body.

                "I was not," I lied.  

                "It's not like I was looking at your stuff," Mimi yelled. 

                _Good thing,_ I thought. 

                "Hey, maybe you could just wish yourself out of her body, and back into yours," Matt suggested.

                "I'll try," I said.  _I want my body back, _I thought. All the sudden I was back in my body.

                "Now don't do that again," Mimi yelled.  

                "I didn't mean to," I said.  "But that was kind of cool." 

                "No it wasn't," you could hear Mimi yell from another room.  

                "Hey, now Joe, and Izzy need to get their powers," Matt said. "You're a little pervert too." 

                "I didn't touch them," T.K said.


End file.
